


Ghost

by Dark_and_night



Category: The Boy (2016 Bell)
Genre: One Shot, Other, fake supernatural, he just wants to do what you ask
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dark_and_night/pseuds/Dark_and_night
Summary: You are totally going to prove that you are living in a haunted house.
Relationships: Brahms Heelshire/Reader, Brahms Heelshire/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 106





	Ghost

“Brahms, can you change the song?” You called from the bathtub. You weren’t entirely sure if this plan would work, but you kind of hoped that it would.  


Your phone was connected to the Bluetooth speaker that was resting precariously on the bathroom sink, and you were up to your eyeballs in bubbles in the bath. Your phone was in your bedroom, where it wouldn’t get wet. And, where, hopefully, the ghost of Brahms would change the music if you requested it.  


You had been watching the doll for about a week now, and the presence in the house made itself known to you pretty quickly. Because you hadn’t followed the rules at first. And Brahms the ghost hadn’t been happy about it.  


Though, after a few of your things had gone missing and a child’s voice had called out to you through your bedroom door one night, you quickly decided to follow to rules so you wouldn’t piss off the ghost.  


The idea of the supernatural was amazing, and you reveled in the thought of living in a haunted house with what seemed to be a very powerful ghost. You’d heard of ghosts moving things, and you’d seen ghost hunting shows where their voices were caught on recordings, but you’d never seen any evidence as concrete as what you had witnessed in the Heelshire house.  


You had started to keep a record of everything that happened, and this was one of the best tests you could think of to test if this ghost was truly legitimate.  


One of the ghost facts you knew from TV was that they responded to electronics. So, you were trying to get Brahms to change the music on your phone. Everything else that had happened could be written off if you thought about it too hard (things going missing equating to you just losing things, hearing voices might just be cabin fever), but requesting a change in music from a ghost would be undeniable.  


“Brahmsy, can you please skip this song on my phone?” You called again, perking up expectantly. You wanted this place to actually be haunted so bad, but the song continued to play without interruption.  


Brahms-the living Brahms-had been pacing around your room, trying to figure out how to change the music at your request. His eyes widened when you specified that your phone had something to do with changing the music, and he whipped around, looking for it. He spotted it on your bed, and he picked it up tentatively.  


Brahms had seen the smartphone that the grocery boy used, but he was completely clueless about new technology. Brahms turned the mysterious rectangle around in his hands, trying to figure out what he was supposed to be doing.  


His fingers grazed the screen, making it light up. He nodded happily to himself, looking at the screen. The title of the song was lazily scrolling across the screen, along with a bunch of symbols he didn’t recognize. His hand hovered above the screen as he tried to figure out what to do, when it faded to black once again.  


Brahms shook his hands in frustration, slapping the screen with all of his fingers, trying to get it to light up again.  


It did, and he clicked on the symbol in the middle before he could think about it too hard. However, he clicked it with two fingers, and so he accidentally clicked the ‘next’ button at the same moment he clicked ‘pause,’ causing the phone to finally skip to the next song, but immediately pausing it before it could start playing.  


The sudden silence was Brahms’ first hint that he had done something wrong. He shook his arms angerly, already fed up with playing this guessing game with this stupid rectangle.  


You, on the other hand, were grinning from ear to ear. Skipping to the next song would have been good, but stopping the music altogether was proof enough for you. You knew your phone was fully charged, and so was the speaker, so the only way the music would stop was if something had stopped it!  


“Did you not like my music, Brahms?” You laughed to yourself.  


Brahms slapped your phone again, trying to make the screen light up after it had gone black again. When the symbols finally showed up again, he started pressing them at random, waiting to hear the sound of your music playing from the bathroom again.  


You jumped in surprise when your music started up again, then stopped abruptly as Brahms accidentally paused it once more.  


“Brahms?” You called. “You don’t have to keep going.” You were starting to realize in retrospect that you should have started your music at a lower volume in case something like this happened.  


Brahms pressed the middle button again, and your music started up once more, on a different song than the one you wanted to skip. He quickly put the phone back on the bed and backed away, not daring to touch it once more.  


“Thank you!” He heard you call from the tub. Brahms retreated back into the wall, tired from trying to figure out modern technology.  


You were shaking your hands in excitement, smiling like an idiot. You had totally just proved that you were living in a haunted house!


End file.
